


Complete and Utter Trust

by TheLazyBam



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Lena Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Omega Kara Danvers, Omega Verse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's just gay fluff, omegaverse with no smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazyBam/pseuds/TheLazyBam
Summary: Omegaverse AUFour times Kara and Lena were just so goddamned cute together and that one time where Lena was dying.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 42
Kudos: 602





	Complete and Utter Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Bam here.
> 
> Here I am again, fighting writer's block.
> 
> I wrote these scenes because as much as I enjoy the omegaverse AU, I'm not really very fond of smut (but hey, no judgment here. we enjoy what we enjoy)  
> I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing them.
> 
> Kindly let me know what you think in the comments!

I.

Kara landed on the penthouse balcony, dusty, dried blood caking on her fists and parts of her suit. There were wooden chips stuck on her blonde mane, and overall, she looked like a right mess.

Quickly, she got out of her suit and proceeded straight to the bathroom for a shower.

She pulled on her pj’s, plopped down the couch and turned the TV on when she heard Lena entering the suite. Before the brunette had even stepped foot inside, Kara was already waiting at the door, offering her hand, taking Lena’s bag with the other. They kissed briefly, smiling at each other warmly before Lena pulled away.

“You just got in too?” Lena asked, looking at Kara with a raised brow as she took Kara’s offered hand and use it as counterbalance to daintily kick off her shoes.

Kara wanted to say no, wanted to pretend like she had been there, obediently waiting for her alpha, but that wasn’t the kind of relationship they had, not anymore anyways.

After she admitted her true identity to Lena, and after they had gone through the whole ordeal of really sorting out their feelings for each other, they both vowed never to lie to each other again. Not even with the little things.

There was no lying to Lena, and she promised her that. She tried once and they had a huge argument about it…the only upside was an angry Lena was also a much hornier Lena and the angry sex they had afterwards was almost worth it. The make-up sex though was definitely worth it. Kara smiled internally.

“I _was_ supposed to be here much earlier but then a call came in and it was just one thing after another.” Kara answered truthfully as she moved inside the suite, carefully dropping Lena’s bag at the kitchen island before moving on to the couch. “What about you? What took you so long?”

Lena settled beside Kara, kissing her deeply, making sure Kara knew exactly how much she missed her.

“Hmmm. That was nice.” Kara whispered as Lena rested her forehead on Kara’s, trying to catch her breath. When Lena pulled back, Kara caught the front end of a whine that had tried to escape her throat. She cleared her throat in an effort to hide it. Lena, for her part, looked like she didn’t notice and slid down with a groan.

She rested her head on her omega’s lap and stretched her legs out on the sofa, sighing. Kara carded her fingers through Lena’s hair, releasing soothing pheromones as she did so. She watched as her alpha visibly relaxed. Comfortable silence washed over the room as Lena bathed in Kara’s presence.

It was moments like these that Kara treasured the most. Lena was almost always defensive in her stance, guarded and closed-off to the rest of the world. But here, in their little world, Lena was Lena: open, vulnerable, honest, and honestly just the softest.

“Meeting ran longer than usual, too many opinions, all of them self-serving. Then there was trouble down at the labs. Took longer than I thought it should, but we were able to salvage all of the prototypes they were working on, so at least there’s that.” Lena said after a while, answering a question Kara had long forgotten she even asked. She yawned and Kara was treated to a picture of a little black kitten, claws out, yawning and stretching. It was exactly what Lena looked like.

“Do you want me to order dinner?” Kara asked, but the only response she got was deep and even breathing from her alpha.

Kara frowned. She was torn between waking Lena up and having her wash and change into something more comfortable for bed, or just letting her stay there. Either option would be nice, honestly. Kara stared as she continued to run her fingers gently through Lena’s hair. They could stay like this forever and Kara wouldn’t mind.

“You’re thinking too loud.” Lena mumbled, turning so her head was now tucked between Kara’s thighs and stomach. “And you smell good…” she added, trailing off.

“Sorry my inner voice woke you up.” Kara said softly, grinning. “I just thought you might want to have a quick bath and change into your pj’s before completely passing out?”

Lena hummed. “But I like it here. It’s soft and warm and comfortable.”

So Kara stayed, watching Lena fall asleep again. She knew in a few minutes Lena would be so deep into her sleep, it would be near impossible to wake her up. She unhooked Lena’s tight skirt and bra carefully, watching as Lena breathed more freely. Her heartbeat was slower now. When she was sure Lena wasn’t disturbed, she raised her head.

“Hope, dim the lights to ten percent and turn the TV off in thirty minutes.” Kara ordered.

“Yes, Mrs. Luthor.” the disembodied voice of their AI answered as the lights went down.

II.

Alex hated it when she had to do this.

Not because she hated asking for help, no. It was just that asking for this _particular kind_ of help, in this particular context, was always stressful for all the alphas at the DEO. Not to mention, after the last time it happened, she had to send away all the omegas.

The last time, the room outside the medbay was crowded with drooling, horny omegas. It got so bad, Alex had to order all the betas to force all the omegas out, what with all the alphas not even daring to come anywhere close.

She couldn’t really run the DEO with just betas and mated omegas, although at this point, she was starting to consider it.

So, with the omegas all sent to other departments, and with all the alphas sufficiently warned, she made the call.

The transmat portal opened two minutes later and immediately everyone in the room felt it:

The overwhelming presence of an extremely irked, tremendously worried, and overly possessive Alpha. Except, it wasn’t just any extremely irked, tremendously worried, and overly possessive Alpha.

Lena Luthor walked out of the portal, carrying a small case, and a stern look on her face as she approached Alex. If that wasn’t imposing enough, her tight, red dress, stilettos emphasizing her flawless legs, and the red lipstick to match the dress was just screaming ‘get out of my way’ or ‘I dare you to actually get in my face’. Nobody dared of course, not usually, and especially not when Lena was like this.

By now Alex should be used to it, but with all the time they spent together on dinners and game nights and holiday vacations, Lena never really asserted herself as an alpha. In fact, it had often been remarked that Lena’s favorite chair anywhere was Kara’s lap. And Kara, every time this was mentioned, beamed proudly, as if it was the best achievement she could ever have in her life. Even in board meetings composed almost entirely of alphas, Lena, according to James, would always use her head. She fought stubborn alphas with logic and common sense. She always won.

The only time she would present as an alpha was during her rut, but her timings were so precise, no one was any wiser. She would be gone four days and come back like nothing happened.

But at times like these, even the perpetually composed Lena Luthor would lose her temper and her alpha would show…and Alex, along with pretty much everyone, submitted to her.

“Where is she?” Lena’s voice was even, her head held high.

Alex, with head bent, giving Lena a respectable distance, gestured for Lena to follow her. She gambled a look around and found that everyone at the DEO was either cowering or slowly backing off. The betas watched, amused.

There was an engineer, tinkering with the sun lamp, when Lena entered the medbay. As soon as she stepped into the room, Lena took a quick look then muttered, “Out.” The man scampered out, mumbling apologies.

“We don’t know what happened. We’ve been trying to fix it for the last ten minutes—” Alex was trying to explain, still keeping a careful distance between her and the other alpha, when Lena cut her off.

“I got it, thanks.” was all Lena had to say. It was Alex’s cue to back off and she was more than happy to do so.

She watched behind glass doors as Lena lovingly stroked Kara’s jaw line. Lena placed her forehead on top of Kara’s and whispered something. For a second, the alpha’s presence diminished, and Alex could breathe easier. But as soon as Lena backed off and took another look at Kara’s unconscious and wounded frame, Lena’s presence came back far stronger than ever.

Every fiber of Alex’s alpha being wanted to run away, despite standing behind a glass door. She looked at the bullpen and the alphas have all but stayed, leaving the betas to man the computers.

A minute later, Alex heard the hum of the sun lamp turning on. The next minute, Alex heard Kara groaning and almost immediately, Lena’s domineering presence was gone.

It was Alex’s cue to enter the medbay and slowly approach Lena.

“Thank you.” Alex said gently, watching as Kara’s wounds closed.

Lena shook her head. “What I did was a temporary fix. Perhaps it’s time for an upgrade. I’ll send in the blueprints as soon as I’m done and we can test it.” she said evenly, but her eyes were on Kara.

Alex was suddenly aware of the incessant buzzing of Lena’s phone.

“Duty calls?” Alex asked.

“I was in the middle of a meeting when you called. Apparently they cannot function without me.” Lena answered, a touch of frustration miring her otherwise composed features.

“I’m sorry. If I had known—” Alex started but was once again cut off.

Lena stepped into Alex’s space and looked her directly in the eyes. “No. You did the right thing. Nothing will ever be more important than my wife’s safety and life, Alex. _Nothing_. Not even the world.” Lena growled, and for the briefest of seconds, her presence was once again overwhelming.

Lena’s phone was still buzzing.

“Remind me to handover a transmat portal later at dinner. I’ll configure it so it sends you to my personal lab at L-Corp. I’ll have an extra sun lamp and emergency medbay at the ready there, so you don’t need to send for me here and disrupt everyone’s work.” Lena added after re-composing herself and stepping away from Alex.

“Yeah, the alphas here are terrified of you.” Alex said, grinning.

“Apologies…” Lena murmured, her phone still buzzing, but her eyes trained on Kara.

“She’ll be fine, Lena. Kelly and I will see you later at dinner, okay?” Alex said, giving her most reassuring voice.

Lena nodded, walked towards her wife, kissed her gently on the lips and whispered something that made an unconscious Kara smile slightly, before activating her transmat portal and walking to it without another word.

“Okay everybody, show’s over, bring the omegas back and let’s get back to work.” Alex announced, and a collective sigh of relief washed over the entire DEO.

III.

“How late are we talking about?” Kara asked, as she landed in front of an armored truck. In a split second, there was a Supergirl-shaped dent in front of the truck, effectively stopping it.

“I might not make it to game night, darling. I’m sorry.” came Lena’s reply through the comms.

“Oh. Okay…uhmm. Do you need any help?” Kara pried open the door to the driver’s side and pulled the unconscious driver and passenger out.

“Not really. The work is just time-consuming and was rather poorly done earlier so now I have to redo it. Unfortunately, we also need this for our meeting tomorrow so it cannot wait. I’m really sorry, Kara.” Lena’s voice sounded frustrated and every part of Kara’s being just wanted to fly to her alpha immediately, but she held firm. She had a job to do, and so did Lena.

“No apologies, Lena. Remember? We talked about this. We do not apologize for doing the things we love.” Kara said, as sternly as she could. It was one of the things they both realized soon after they got together. Kara and Lena had ridiculously busy schedules. Lena was running a trillion-dollar empire and finding some time to tweak and better Kara’s suits. Kara, on the other hand, was now a senior writer at CatCo and was still the Maiden of Might.

It had been hard to reconcile their schedules when they started dating in earnest. But they were both adults and understood that they were doing something that they loved. And so, despite the restrictive schedules, they had managed to make time for at least a couple of date nights per week, and to attend game nights as much as possible. 

There was a metal bang behind the armored truck as the remaining robbers tried to get away.

“What was that?” Lena asked, Kara noting the sudden shift to worry in Lena’s voice.

“The usual. Bad guys trying to run away.” Kara replied, rounding up the four runaways in four seconds flat.

“I don’t understand. If the armored truck couldn’t get away from you fast enough, what makes them think running on foot would do the trick?” Kara could almost see the grin on Lena’s face as Lena asked this.

“That’s what I always say!” Kara laughed as she handed the six robbers, all in varying stages of consciousness, over to the NCPD. She turned the comms off before flying to her first stop.

Kara made two stops before she landed on Lena’s office balcony.

“Mrs. Luthor, you know that’s not the actual entrance to my office, right?” Lena asked, not bothering to turn around.

“Noted, Mrs. Luthor. Next time, I’ll just casually stroll in downstairs, in my super suit, carrying dinner.” Kara answered with a grin.

She knew the mention of her still wearing the super suit would do the trick. Sure enough, her wife suddenly snapped her head up. The tilt of Lena’s head to the side, the slow rise of one perfect eyebrow, the utterly sexy smirk, and the casual leaning back towards her chair was enough for Kara’s mouth to suddenly feel so dry.

“Well, this is new.” Lena’s voice was low. Kara relished in the fact that her wife was looking at her from head to toe, pupils slightly dilated.

“What? You’ve never seen Supergirl wearing a backpack and carrying a brown paper bag on one hand, and soda with the other?” Kara asked, feigning innocence.

“Can’t say I have, darling.” Lena’s voice was almost a purr now, and it was driving Kara insane, but she had to stand her ground.

“There’s a first time for everything, I guess.” Kara shrugged. She made a show of walking towards the couch, casually dropping her backpack and slowly setting down their dinner on the coffee table. When that was done, and certain that her wife was still eyeing her, she deactivated her super suit and was now back to her favorite deep blue button down and tight brown pants.

She heard an actual sigh of disappointment come from Lena.

“You know, sometimes, less is more.” Lena said, still on her chair, eyes hungry and locked on to Kara.

“Is that so? Well, you can tell that to your workload and mine.” Kara answered, slowly leaning down to pick up her backpack and withdraw her laptop from it. “Because I have two articles left to write, you have a budget and a report that needs fixing, and we both need to have dinner if we’re going to survive the night.”

Lena frowned. “Darling, you know I hate keeping you from our friends. What about game night?”

“I figured we should let someone else win this time. We’ve been dominating these past few weeks. Besides, this way they will know that the only way they will win is if we do not play.” Kara answered, doing her best to try and copy Lena’s patented evil smirk.

Lena laughed—a sound that Kara loved more than any sound in the world. Whenever Lena laughed, Kara felt like the world suddenly no longer needed Supergirl, that everything was alright, that everything was at peace. It reminded her of a cool breeze on a warm summer’s night. In it was everything that Kara wanted to protect and fight for. But in the same vein, in it was everything that Kara was living for.

“Well, in that case, let me just transfer everything to my laptop too and we’ll both work from the couch.”

When Jess found them in the early hours of the morning, she was treated to a sight she knew only a few privileged people will ever get to see.

There were two white boards, each with distinctly different handwritings, each with distinctly different theme and subject, standing side by side in front of the coffee table. One looked like it tracked down numbers and figures, all in the billions. The other looked like a spider’s web of a story. Both were organized and yet frustratingly vague.

Several empty pizza boxes, two empty wine bottles, and a bag of Big Belly Burger were piled sort of neatly near where the now overflowing waste bin was. On one end of the couch sat Lena and Kara, side by side, Lena’s head resting serenely on Kara’s shoulder, while Kara’s rested on top of Lena’s head. Their hands intertwined, both feet up on the coffee table. They were both so peacefully asleep, it almost broke Jess’s heart to wake them up.

IV.

Sarah Lance and Alex was resigned to the comms room with the rest of the nerd gang.

They had both injured themselves. Alex sporting a sling and an overly signed cast on the left leg, and Sarah’s entire ribcage was bound tight, making it almost impossible to breathe or move.

It was another crossover crisis, and in a way, it had fascinated everyone that Kara and Lena’s dynamics were so far from what a normal alpha-omega relationship was like that it was hard to believe that Kara was an omega and Lena was her alpha.

Alex smirked at all of this and just shook her head.

Perhaps it was because while Kara was kicking ass and taking names, Lena, in pure Lena fashion, led the nerd gang. And sure, she was the only alpha there, which really quite aroused everyone’s suspicion, but she had kept her composure and remained professional despite being constantly watched and under pressure.

In the past, this may have gotten to Lena, but these days, she only needed Kara, and by extension Alex, to believe in her and the world could fuck off, thank you very much.

So, Lena disregarded all the side-eyes and the wary glances and proved to everyone that she was more than just her name and her alpha status. There were things far more important than that—one, in particular.

“Alex, are you sure Lena can handle being in a room full of omegas and betas under that much pressure?” Sarah asked, taking Alex aside and casting a worried glance at Lena.

Alex laughed. “Look. Lena works at a company filled to the brim with unmated omegas and betas, she is constantly butting heads with alphas that see her as weak for ‘marrying down’ and ‘settling for a poor reporter’. If they only knew… So, yeah, I trust Lena. Besides, you haven’t seen her in her alpha form. This is Lena trusting her omega completely. This is Lena being Lena. And my sister kicking ass out there is the one you should really look out for.”

Sarah frowned in confusion. “You’re sweetheart of a sister?”

Alex smirked. “I told you Lena works at a company full of unmated omegas, right? Why do you think they leave her alone? Kara is nice and sweet and charming, but she gets in a jealous rage that not even Kryptonite can stop when it comes to Lena. You should have seen the last omega that even so much as sent a whiff of pheromone Lena’s way. Only Lena can calm a raging, hormonal Kara. So am I worried for the rest of the nerd gang? Yes, but not from Lena.”

As if on cue, the alarms started off and the alien, a name Alex had tried to pronounce but for the life of her she really couldn’t, so in her head she named it ‘Thing’, sent a blast Kara’s way, knocking the Kryptonian down and left her bleeding.

And it started…for the five seconds it took for Lena to wordlessly cross the room, it was suddenly filled with Lena’s scent, and everyone began to either choke or pant. Alex, somehow a little bit more immune, smiled.

“Here we go.” Alex muttered with a sly grin as she watched the change in Sarah’s face when Lena walked past them.

The next thing they saw on screen was a purple, sleek, and more compact Lexosuit, hovering just above Kara’s fallen frame. The Lexosuit’s mask disengaged, revealing Lena’s pained face. Through the comms, they could hear Lena calling Kara.

“Yep. I’m good. I’m good.” Kara replied, coughing. “Just caught me by surprise. Nice suit, Mrs. Luthor.” Alex watched Kara grin, as if Lena’s presence alone had given her a second wind.

“Stay and heal, Kara. I got this.” Lena replied, engaging her mask and flying off to face the errrmm _Thing._

To everyone’s surprise, Kara did actually stay. Never one to back off from a fight, the whole room dropped their collective jaws when Kara turned to her alpha and simply watched, soaking in the sun in the process. But to Alex, and maybe even to everyone, Kara looked more like she was soaking in her alpha’s presence…and it was a formidable one.

It had taken under a minute for Kara to stop bleeding, but she still wasn’t moving, her eyes trained on Lena as the alpha dodged and weaved and fired off her canons.

“What the hell is Kara doing?” Sarah muttered under her breath.

“Trusting her alpha.” Alex answered simply.

And when the—uhhh— _Thing_ fired off another blast, this time at Kara’s direction, narrowly missing the Kryptonian in an effort to distract Lena, Kara simply laughed.

“Wrong move, pal. You really don’t want to make my wife angry.” Kara smirked. Everyone in the comms room looked at Alex who shrugged with a knowing grin.

Lena flew back down to Kara’s side, protectively standing in front of the Kryptonian. Even with the Lexosuit, Lena was still noticeable shorter. It would have been hilarious had Alex not known what was coming.

In a voice so still and deadly, it raised goosebumps even on Alex’s skin, Lena said, “Hope, execute Protocol Tai Shogi.”

There was no response from the AI. Instead, out of nowhere was about a hundred identical Lexosuits hovering in mid-air. The _Thing_ split itself to match the number of Lexosuits and a battle royale ensued, except Lena was no longer moving and Kara was back into the fray. She kept her proximity where she could still reach Lena of course, but she looked like she was having so much fun.

“Is Lena okay?” someone, Alex wasn’t sure who, asked.

“Yeah. See ‘Protocol Tai Shogi’ is something Lena came up with on the fly this morning. We knew she already had a hundred battle suits waiting, but she hadn’t finished configuring their AI. She has a business to run and a superhero of a wife to take care of, after all. This morning, instead of pushing to finish the AI in the suits she decided she could just control them.” Alex answered.

“Are you saying Lena Luthor is controlling all one hundred suits?”

“Not necessarily. Why do you think Kara let her fight? Lena was gathering intel and the only way to do that was to fight hands on. She now has firsthand knowledge of the alien’s preferred tactics and movement. It is simply a matter of formulating the best course of action. I think for Lena, this is like playing a game of chess, made of two hundred moving pieces, and her over-powered Queen is Kara. Besides, you all doubted Kara and Lena’s dynamics. Now, you see them at play. Complete and utter trust.”

It was over in less than five minutes.

Kara and Lena walked into a round of applause and a few gasping sounds from the omegas.

Without warning, Kara’s stepped in front of Lena, a deep growl emanating from her throat and her eyes glowing white hot, ready to slice into two the next person that would dare seduce her alpha. Everybody, including Alex, tensed.

Everybody, that is, except Lena Luthor who, with a single finger placed delicately on Kara’s chin, redirected the omega’s face towards her.

“Darling, that’s quite enough. I would rather have you use that rage and channel it into something more _fun._ ” Lena said, her voice low and throaty. She took her wife’s hand and led Kara down a corridor away from the rest of the crew. It didn’t escape Alex that Lena’s pupils were blown.

“Uhmm…you guys might want to avoid going down that corridor for like twenty-four hours…at least.” Alex informed the group, as they all watched the couple retreat further.

Twenty-four hours later, give or take, Kara was back to her usual sunny, cheerful disposition and Lena was suspiciously quiet, preferring to sit down, her eyes focused and trained lovingly on her wife who was never more than two feet away from her.

V.

She was losing her.

Every peaceful, love-filled day that passed by, she knew she was losing her.

Every argument, every misunderstanding, every miscommunication, every petty disagreement now seemed such a waste of precious time. Time that she could have spent making love to her, making her laugh, treating her like the queen she truly was.

She held on to her wife’s fragile hands, gently so as not to wake her up, but it was too late. Years of sharing the same bed together, millions of seconds holding each other’s hands, hours upon hours spent just staring at each other, lost in each other’s eyes, now seemed like a blink of an eye, and it was not enough.

“Did I ever tell you that you think too loud?”

Lena’s voice was hoarse and rough, slowly breaking Kara’s heart.

“Yes, more times than you can imagine.” Kara answered, smiling through the pain.

Kara watched as her wife raised an eyebrow. There were bags under her eyes and a shadow just beneath those bags. Her cheeks were pale and her lips, despite being plump, were now a ghostly shade of pink.

Sensing the troubled scent her wife was giving off, Lena frowned. “Darling, what’s wrong?”

Kara shook her head, which only served to annoy Lena. “Kara, do I need to remind you that we both promised we are never lying to each other ever again?”

Kara lost it. Lena had always been strong, she knew this. But this was not something a show of strength could fix. She stood up indignantly, tears flowing freely now.

“How can you be so cavalier about this, Lena? I am literally losing you!” she cried out in frustration.

…which made Lena laugh out loud. But seeing the tears rolling down Kara’s face and utter look of distraught, not to mention that heady scent of despair and longing she was giving off, Lena cleared her throat and tried again.

“What are you talking about, Kara?”

“You could barely stand this morning. I watched you slowly walk towards the bathroom, limping.” Kara cried out, gesturing at Lena’s legs.

Lena was stifling a laugh. Which was a mistake because it came off more like a cough, aggravating Kara’s already freaking out disposition. Lena sighed.

“Maybe that’s because we literally made love for hours last night, and no matter how gentle and considerate you are, me pounding into you and you riding me for hours is going to take its toll on my very human body. And unlike you, I cannot regenerate in a matter of seconds.”

“Okay, but what about your voice? It’s weak and rough—” Kara fought back but was cut off.

“Kara! We have been married for nigh on seven years now. We have been making love an average of three times a week. Don’t you think that by now you should know that this happens almost every time we have an unusually extended, and most definitely hotter, fuck session.” Kara could hear the frustration in her alpha’s voice…oddly she was not giving off any of her usual scent markers when she was getting annoyed. This escalated Kara’s worry even further.

“Yes but you didn’t have grey hair before!” Kara reasoned which effectively stopped Lena from what she was about to say.

“Is that what this is all about? You found grey hair in my head and suddenly you feel like I’m dying?” Lena was struggling to keep it together but the utterly devastated on Kara’s face tempered Lena.

There was a pause where Kara just stared at Lena, wondering what that searching look on Lena’s eyes meant.

When Lena spoke next, there was a calm that Kara had never felt. Lena wasn’t giving off anything soothing. It was just Lena being calm. She slowly, carefully, and in obvious discomfort, got out of bed, reached out and took both of Kara’s hands, placing them on her chest, right above where her heart was.

“Kara, do you feel that? Silly question, I know you can. And I know you can hear it. I know you listen to it when you can’t sleep. Right now, it is beating strong and steady and all it has is love for you. I am doing my best to keep it beating as strong and as loud as I can for as long as I can. But one day, it won’t be this strong and it won’t be this steady, and it won’t be this loud…but that does not mean I’m going to love you less. I am human and I cannot stay forever, but as long as I am alive, I will. That’s all the promise I can give you, okay? So stop worrying.” Lena said evenly, but with as much love she can possibly pepper in every word. It made Kara’s heart ache so suddenly.

How can something so fragile be so strong at the same time?

And perhaps, Kara thought, as she stared at her wife’s jade eyes, perhaps that was what really made them work, despite the out of character roles they have been assigned. Over time, Kara realized, they had stopped relying on their scents and chose instead to communicate and to trust. To choose not to influence or hold power over the other but instead explain and talk.

What was it that Alex called it?

Complete and utter trust.


End file.
